ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Refugee ship trading for scrap
This event varies, and could be any of the following: *''A refugee ship fleeing the Rebel advance enters the system, having picked up your distress beacon. While it doesn't have much fuel to spare, it recognizes you are part of the Federation and offers to split its remaining fuel with you.'' ** You receive a low amount of fuel. *''A refugee ship fleeing the Rebel advance enters the system, having picked up your distress beacon. While it doesn't have much fuel to spare, it's hull looks damaged - it is in bad need of scrap and is willing to trade fuel for it.'' *# Trade some scrap for fuel. *#* The refugees thank you for the parts, and gladly pass along the much-needed fuel. They wish you well on your mission, and declare their support for the Federation. *#** You receive 3''' fuel and lose '''10 scrap. *# *#* Your Engi analyzes scans of the extensive damage to their hull, calculating potential repair costs. The refugees grumble and protest, but in the end, they admit that their need for repairs is greater than their fuel surplus and offer a better trade. *#*# Accept it. *#*#* You receive 6''' fuel and lose '''10 scrap. *#*# Refuse it. *#*#* Nothing happens. *# Refuse their offer. *#* The refugee ship cuts communications and jumps from the system without another word, the galactic equivalent of giving you the cold shoulder. *#** Nothing happens. *#* The refugees become desperate at your refusal - apparently, their hull is even more damaged than it first appears. Almost begging, they offer a better trade than before. *#*# Accept it. *#*#* You receive 6''' fuel and lose '''10 scrap. *#*# Refuse their offer again. *#*#* The refugee ship cuts communications and jumps from the system without another word, the galactic equivalent of giving you the cold shoulder. *#*#** Nothing happens. *# The helpless refugees make easy targets. Attack them. *#* Panicked, the refugees immediately surrender as your weapons power up. They pass along their fuel and what few other supplies they have left in exchange for their lives. *#** You receive a medium amount of fuel and scrap. *''A refugee ship fleeing the Rebel advance enters the system, having picked up your distress beacon. While it doesn't have much fuel to spare, it is bad need of armaments and is willing to trade for them.'' *# Offer some missiles for fuel. *#* The refugee ship makes the exchange, and wishes you well on your mission. *#** You lose 1''' missiles and receive '''5-7 fuel. *#* Having traded supplies, the ship suddenly powers up and attacks - it's a pirate ship! *#** You lose 1''' missiles, receive '''5-7 fuel and fight a pirate ship (default rewards). *# Refuse their offer. *#* The refugee ship apologizes, but they need their fuel. They wish you well, and then vanish from the system. *#** Nothing happens. *#* Sensing your reluctance, the refugee ship nevertheless parts with a small amount of fuel. It warns you to leave the sector as quickly as possible before it is overtaken by Rebels, then it jumps and vanishes to parts unknown. *#** You receive a low amount of fuel. *#* Taking your reluctance as weakness, the refugee ship suddenly bristles with weapons - it's a pirate ship, and it believes it's found easy prey! *#** Fight a pirate ship (default rewards). Trivia This event is called "NO_FUEL_REFUGEE" in the datafiles.